Longing For The Night
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Lucian is well into his prime at 645 years old, and hating it. Life has become dull for him in the past century or so. Being the only one of his kind at his job also puts a stake into his mood, but things are about to get a little heated when he rescues a human from the jaws of a rogue werewolf. But can this blonde beauty put a true smiled on his face, or will she be his next meal?
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is an entirely original work. Any characters that resemble others is a miracle. :p_**

**_Prologue: Welcome to the night-shift _**

* * *

He looked down over the city, wishing, for the hundredth time, that he didn't have to be here. But, of course, he had to work. And on top of everything, it's raining, he thought with a growl. To anyone else, the light drizzle wouldn't have been much of a bother, but to Lucian Cross, it was a bloody downpour. And he hated the rain more than he hated his current job.

The scent he was tracking was strong, like that of a wet dog mixed in with rotting meat. His quarry was close. His hands itched to take hold of his gun. _Nothing worse than a werewolf's stench_, he thought. Then he stepped off the ledge and plummeted down to the streets below. It was the one thing about his long life that he enjoyed. His gifts of strength, and speed made his life much more interesting.

He landed on the pavement with a light crunch as he crouched for a moment, making sure that he'd gone unnoticed. Human's didn't normally jump off buildings. He grinned at that. Since becoming something more than human, he'd noticed that he had most of the abilities of your average super hero. Though, Superman and the Flash didn't bite people's necks. And he certainly didn't want anything to do with that ridiculous Buffy person.

_Yes_, he thought,_ just your average vampire hero_. He smiled then, something that was rarely seen. Being dead -_undead_- tended to kill one's sense of humor. He hadn't given a real smile to anyone since...well he couldn't remember, though he was sure it had something to do with King George,...or was it Henry? He shook his head, seeing as it didn't matter. But who's ever wife that was, she certainly knew how to-

"_Aie_!"

The scream of a woman brought him out of his thoughts. His head snapped right up, searching for the source. A grutual roar sounded down the alley, followed by another scream and the pounding of frantic feet. Lucian was off like a shot. His feet carried him faster than any human could ever hope to run. It was then that he heard the pounding of enormous padded feet hitting the pavement, and the sound of raking claws.

It came from ahead of him, and this made him pour on the speed.

A moment later a woman came crashing out of the alley, toppling over a trash can. "Fuck!" Lucian skidded on his boots nearly ran her down. The woman spun around to face him, her eyes wide with fear. A relieved smile broke out on her face when she saw him, and for a moment Lucian thought his heart might stop beating again.

(*)

_Why? Why? Why me_! Elizabeth screamed in her mind. She didn't know why God was doing this to her, or what she'd done to deserve this! She'd only meant to take a shorter route home through the alley, but then she'd heard someone moaning in pain. She'd thought someone could be hurt and went to see if she could help. There, crouching behind a dumpster, had been a man. Upon seeing her he'd told her to run away from him.

She hadn't listened. That had been the fatal mistake. The man had doubled over, and his bones had started to crunch and crack in a sickening way. Elizabeth had momentarily gone into shock at this. His eyes had turned a bloody shade of red, and his teeth had grown into fangs. Claws had sprouted from his hands and fur now covered him.

At the first snarl, she ran. And the monster had taken after her.

"Help me!" She screamed, and the monster sent a trash can spiraling over her head, "_Aie_!" Then she stumbled over another can and nearly sprawled out on the ground.

"Fuck!"

The sound of the man she'd startled was like a gift from the angels. She looked up, then stared in wonder.

He was a big man and wore a black leather jacket that went all the way to his ankles. His hair was a pale blonde, almost white, like his face. Then she noticed his eyes, which had gone as wide as hers, a golden color she'd never seen before. She smiled and ran to him.

(*)

Lucian snapped out of his shock as the woman ran to him and threw her arms around him without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her slight frame, and held her against him purely on instinct, but the words that came from her lips brought him crashing back to reality.

"Monster!"

"What?" Lucian asked, clearing his mind. But she didn't need to answer. His answer came barreling out of the alley right then, bumbling over the trash cans and rolling into the opposite wall. The girl screamed and hid behind him.

Lucian grinned, "So there you are!" He reached for his gun.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked frantically, "We have to get out of here!"

"You run," Lucian told her, "I'll hold it here." The woman looked shocked. What little blood he had in him made it's way to his face. Was it really that strange to protect a woman these days?

"I can't leave you he-here..." she trailed off when she saw him pull his gun. It was a normal ten round Beretta, standard issue for him. What made it special was the ammunition. They were silver rounds. Harmful to both himself, and the beast in front of him.

"Go," Lucian said, looking down at her with a sad smile, "And forget you saw me. Or this monster."

She took a step back, "But I-"

"No buts!" Lucian yelled. Then the beast launched itself at him. Caught off his guard, Lucian was sent rolling with the werewolf. Its jaws snapped down on his gun, preventing him from taking a shot. He punched the creature hard in the nose, but that didn't seem to faze it. The woman screamed, and Lucian heard her heels on the pavement coming closer.

"Fool!" Lucian howled angrily, "Stay away!" Then a metal pipe whistled through the damp air and struck the beast over the back of the skull. It reared, freeing Lucian's gun. He took aim and fired three shots at the werewolf's chest one right after the other.

The beast fell back howling with pain while Lucian scrambled to his feet again, and continued firing.

The woman stood off to the side as she watched the killing. The man in front of her looked grim and uncaring as he dispatched the monster that had attacked her. Almost as if he was made out of stone.

Lucian stopped shooting after he was sure the beast had enough silver in to make it impossible to regenerate. These rogues get stronger each time, he thought, as he holstered his gun. Then he turned his attention back to the woman. She stood there to the side, still clutching the pipe like she meant to use it. It would have made him wary of her, had her knees not been knocking together.

_She's a pretty one_, he thought, and his fangs ached for a moment, remembering what it was like when he had to use them on mortals to get his meals. She was exactly what he usually went for!

She wore a long dress that he guessed was either grey or light blue from the lighting, and she had lovely blond hair, almost the color of corn silk. Her eyes, Lucian shivered, her eyes were green like the forest.

"Are you alright?" Lucian asked, taking a step toward her. She dropped the pipe in surprise and sank down to her knees.

"Y-yes," she said shakily, "Th-thank you."

"It's part of the job," Lucian smiled, "Tell me, did you know this creature?"

She stiffened, "Know it? No, I just came across a man in pain. Then he..."

"Say no more, I can guess the rest," he said, then watched as the woman crossed herself. He cringed. "Please don't do that."

"What?" Then she noticed that he'd flinched away when she'd made the gesture. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah," Lucian said, "Now you get it."

"You're kidding...this is a joke, right?" She scooted away from him. Lucian shook his head in a negative gesture, and watched as she scrambled to her feet. "What was that thing that attacked me?"

"Can't you guess?" He asked in amusement.

"But they don't exist," she backed away hurriedly, not looking where she was going and came up against the bricks of the opposite wall. Lucian, for his part, was trying to give her time to adjust, but the sound of her sweet little heart pounding, and the scent of her blood rushing through her veins made him ache for her. Normally he didn't go after humans anymore, but there were rare times when his control slipped and he just couldn't help but take a taste. Like now.

"What is your name?" Lucian asked.

"Eli-Elizabeth," she trembled, "Please don't hurt me!"

Lucian glared at her, "I wasn't planning to. Just because I'm different than you, doesn't make me a monster." She flinched at the harsh tone he used, and he took another step closer, "But I will have to bring you to my superiors, who happen to be humans, by the way."

"What?" She was startled, "Why?"

"Because, you've seen too much and since you crossed yourself, I can't enter your mind to take the memories from you." Lucian said, then grinned, "Good to know isn't it? Do that around a particular vampire and he can't enter your mind for life."

"Oh," she breathed in relief, "What will happen to me?"

"Probably nothing," Lucian said, "but they may want to see how you might fair as a hunter like me."

"Hunt? Hunt what?" Elizabeth asked.

To answer her question, he used vampire speed to move right in front of her and she gave out a startled scream.

"Monster's, my dear," Lucian smiled again, and gave her a good peak as his fangs descended from their sheathes.

"Oh God!"

Lucian chuckled, and took her by the arm, "Welcome to the night-shift, Miss Elizabeth."__

* * *

_**So this is the beginning of a story that's been rattling around in my head for a while now. It needs a little support, so I asking all reaaders to support me with their comments and ideas they might have for this story. I greatly appreciate it. And to those who might think so, I will not be abandoning any of my other stories. **_

_**Thanks a ton for reading, guys, and please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So the last chapter was the Prologue, and this is chapter one! Let's all hope I can add a little more length to these chapters!**_

_**Shout Outs!**_

_**Skyscraper15: Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! You're opinion really means a lot! :)**_

_**EzzieSkull: Thanks for favoriting and following the story! glad you like it that much!**_

_**1: Vampire 101**_

* * *

Elizabeth Ramon sat nervously as Lucian waited patiently in the corner of the interrogation room. The man didn't show any sign of leaving either. And that didn't help her nerves.

"Um, it really isn't necessary to watch me, you know?" She said, hopefully, "I promise I won't try to escape.

"Like you could out run me," Lucian said, "This is standard procedure, since I'm the one that brought you in, I'm the one that gets to be a witness to the questioning."

"But I don't-"

"If I let you go," Lucian said, "Would you really be able to sleep at night knowing what could be out there?"

She snapped her mouth shut. The answer was no, she wouldn't be able to sleep after all this. She'd just encountered a werewolf that had changed right in front of her, and she'd made an unconscious mistake of crossing herself in front of a vampire. Lucian had explained that this would normally end in her death by fangs, but since he was technically a safe vampire, she'd been brought back here so his superiors could question her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered. Lucian chuckled, and she cast a scowl at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"You," he said simply, "And as to what you've gotten yourself into, that I can explain, if you wish?"

Elizabeth gulped, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"I can understand that," Lucian said.

"But, what's going to happen to me?" She asked, "I mean I have a job to take care of, and my apartment!"

Lucian thought a moment, "The job they'll make you quit, but the apartment can stay if you don't want one here."

"Quit?" She squeaked, "But I can't quit! How am I supposed to support myself?"

"Same as me," Lucian said, "Earn a living here."

"Here?" She asked skeptically, "Doing what?"

Lucian grinned, "Hunting for monsters!"

"Lucian!" She went pale at his words, "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I don't have a sense of humor," Lucian stated, his face serious.

"But I can't do this!" She argued.

"You attacked that werewolf when it had me pinned." He reminded her.

She blushed, "I just didn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Still, that took a lot of guts to do that." Lucian said truthfully, "We don't have many women here who would do that."

"I can imagine." She said, sighing in defeat. She didn't want to tell him the truth. When that monster had tackled him, she didn't want to see him hurt because, at first, she'd thought of him as a sort of valiant prince. God, had she been wrong! And he'd felt incredibly warm for a dead man, for that matter as she remembered how he'd held her.

"Lucian," he looked down at her, "will you tell me about vampires?"

"Finally getting curious, are we?" She nodded, blushing, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

She thought for a moment, "Are you alive? Or are you..."

"I'm alive right now." Lucian said, "Blood is flowing through me because my heart is beating."

"_Alive right now_?" She said, skeptically, "You mean you aren't all the time?"

"No," he said, "when the sun rises in a few hours, I'll slip into something that's called a death sleep by my people. My heart stops beating, and what blood in my body is used to heal and repair any damage I might have taken during the night."

"And when you wake up?"

"I'm very hungry," he smirked and cast a pointed gaze at her neck. She gasp and covered her throat.

"W-what powers do you have?" She asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

Still smirking, he said, "I have super strength and hearing, and I can see better in the dark that a human can. You already know about the mind control thing, or else you wouldn't be here."

She groaned at that, "What else?"

He spread his arms out, "I'm a fabulous dancer."

She scoffed, "Be serious!"

"Oh but I am," Lucian said, "I've had years of practice!"

"What about coffins, and crosses?" She asked in agitation.

"I haven't slept in a coffin since tinted glass was invented," Lucian said, "And it was a vampire that thought of it, too."

"And crosses?" She urged.

Lucian grimaced, "A normal rosary wouldn't do any harm to me what so ever. A silver rosary, however, would burn me if it touched my skin."

_Damn_, she thought, _mine's only gold-plated_.

Lucian saw a look of disappointment, then grinned, "You haven't asked me the most important question, yet."

"What?" She asked, looking curious.

"Am I good in bed?" He grinned wider as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"I don't _want_ to know that!"

"Lucian!" Both of them snapped around and saw a rather large built man standing at the door, "I hope you aren't giving us a bad name. We do _need_ her to feel welcomed, you know?"

Lucian wiped the grin off his face so fast that Elizabeth wondered if he'd meant anything he'd said. She blushed as she recalled his last comment.

"I was just telling her a little about vampires, since she'll want to keep me at a distance." Lucian said, and went back to leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "And I don't think she'll feel welcomed here for a while."

"I'm hoping you're wrong about that," he said, and sat down opposite of her, and held out his hand, "Miss, my name is Gregory Hammond, and don't worry, I'm human." She smiled tentatively as she took his hand.

"It's a pleasure," she said politely.

Gregory grinned, "You don't need to be so polite, miss, I'm sure you'd rather be somewhere else right now."

"You would be right," she said calmly, "But I brought this on myself, so I've got no right to be angry with any of you." She glanced back at Lucian to show that she meant him, too. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"That's a good way to look at things," Gregory said, setting down a clipboard, "Now for these questions, I'll need to know a little about you're private life, but you don't have to answer them if you don't feel comfortable."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"First, are you married?"

"No, sir." She said, and she heard Lucian breathe out rather loudly.

"Just Greg will do," he said, "Now since you're not married, then I assume that you don't have children?"

"No, I don't," she said, sadly, and now she figured she never _would_ if she had to work here.

"Any immediate family?" Greg asked.

"No, I don't have any family left." She said, growing sadder still, "I do have an aunt, but she lives in New York, and we don't keep in touch that often."

"Hmm," Greg murmured, "Would she notice if you lost touch for say...six months?"

"No, the last time I spoke with her was well over a year ago." Elizabeth said, and Lucian noticed her shoulders shook just a little. Did she really have no one? He wondered. His heart went out to her.

"One finally question," Greg said, lacing his fingers together, "Can you fight?"

"Fight?" She looked uncertain, "I've taken some self-defense classes before."

"I'm not talking simple martial arts, I want to know if you can show the kind of courage that Lucian accused you of in that alley tonight." Greg said, causing Lucian to smirk as the woman bit her lip.

"I just didn't want to see him hurt." She said honestly, "He saved me."

"Can you do the same for someone else?" Greg pressed, "Werewolves and vampires are only the beginning. But when they go rogue, or lose control we have to be there to put a stop to them. Can you protect your own kind?"

Lucian waited patiently for her answer. In all honesty he didn't think she had a violent bone in her body, and he'd seen her bash that werewolf. But her soft forest-green eyes just didn't seem to have the will to kill. If she joined them, those soft eyes would harden with the will to survive the night. He wasn't sure he would want that.

_Just what do you want_, Lucian thought to himself.

"If I have no other choice," Elizabeth said, "Then I'll try. I can't go back to being normal after what I saw tonight."

"A good answer," Greg said, raising from his seat, "You must be tired. Lucian will show you to one of the guest rooms so you may rest here for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow we will decide on your living arrangements. We allow pets if you have any and wish to move here, just to let you know."

"Who will she be partnered with?" Lucian asked, making his presence known again. Elizabeth had forgotten he was there, and jumped slightly when he'd spoken.

Greg turned back and smiled at the vampire, something he did not like in the least, "Why you, of course, since you brought her in." He turned and left them alone. One woman whose world had been turned upside down, and a fuming vampire.

(*)

Elizabeth followed behind him closely, making sure that she kept up. This compound was so big that she didn't understand how they kept it hidden. San Fransisco had a lot to see, but this place took the cake. Lucian had laughed when she'd put the question to him, and said that humans only saw the surface, and they all worked underground.

It made sense to her. The city was full of old underground sewer systems that led all over the place. It made it easier for them to move without being seen.

"This will be your room," Lucian said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He'd stopped to open a door to one of the rooms and stepped inside. She followed after him. The room was like a small apartment, even having a small kitchen area. The bed was king size, and was already made for someone. "Do you think you'll be comfortable enough?"

She nodded absently. It was nicer than the apartment she already had!

Lucian smiled. Then felt his heart lurch.

Elizabeth saw him begin to clutch at his heart. "Lucian?"

"Damn, it's later than I thought." He wheezed, and staggered into the room and made for the couch.

"Lucian, what's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern, "Should I call someone?"

"No, but this will be unpleasant for you," Lucian said as he laid down. Her concern only grew. He sounded awful. Could vampires get sick? "I'm going into my death sleep."

"Oh," she breathed, then her eyes widened, "Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh'. Sorry." He smirked, then he felt his heart sputter again. Damn it was painful! For as long as he'd been undead, he'd never gotten used to dying every damned morning!"

"Why are you apologizing, you're dying!" She half shrieked, and came to crouch by his side, "What can I do? Anything!"

"Nothing," Lucian assured her, his vision failing. He smiled up at her, "Getting worried for the monster?"

"You said you're not one," she said tearfully, "Just different."

"Glad you remembered," he said, then turned serious, "Listen, don't come near me when I wake up. I'll be hungry." Then he took a shuddering breath and let it out and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the last few pounds of his heart, and the tears falling from her eyes as he died.

Elizabeth looked down at him with wide eyes. He'd stopped breathing. There was no more color in his cheeks anymore. She placed her hand softly against his cheek, and immediately pulled back. He was ice-cold!

* * *

_**So that's the first chapter everyone! I hope it's getting better as it goes. Please don't forget to review if you liked or have any suggestions!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, things seem to be picking up!**_

_**Shout Outs!**_

_**Skyscraper15: Thanks, but the comedy is gonna get cut short soon (Evil Grin)**_

_**Smurf21agb: Really? Carlisle? Wow, I wasn't even thinking of him when Lucian popped into my head, and yeah, that does make them a little more realistic, more believable than a walking corpse ;D**_

_**2: Day One** _

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Somehow she couldn't believe she'd just watched someone die right in front of her. And it was the man that had saved her life for God's sake!

"He'll wake up again," she told herself, then went white as a sheet, "And he'll be hungry!" The realization struck her like a ton of bricks. He was a vampire and vampires drank blood as food. Once he woke up, she'd be the only thing in reach!

She thought about calling someone, but she didn't know anyone here, or where to find them. The halls had looked deserted for the most part on their way here. Maybe she could move him?

But this didn't work. When she tried to to even lift him she knew it was impossible. His body was hard and heavy as stone right now. Her slim figure couldn't even budge him. Then she thought about dragging him out, but squashed that idea when she remembered that she didn't know where to stash a sleeping vampire.

Sighing in frustration, she plopped down on the bed, "Who knew vampires could be so...difficult!"

The phone on the corner of her nightstand started ringing, causing her to jump and give a little shriek. It was one of those office phones you would see in any place of business. Smiling she reached for it, hoping the person on the other end could help her with this dilemma.

"Yes," she spoke into the receiver.

"Miss Ramon?" It was Greg, "Glad to know you've settled into your room. Can you, by chance tell me where Lucian might be? He didn't make it back to his room before dawn."

"He's here, actually," she said, sighing now in relief, "He said he hadn't realized how late it'd gotten, and passed out on the couch."

"Oh boy," Greg sighed on his end, "That will be a problem, see, he's too heavy to lift with the few hands we have left right now."

"I did try to move him," she muttered, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'll have some blood bags sent to you so he won't be tempted," he said, "So I'd recommend getting some sleep right now, because tonight we'll be going over some of the duties you may or may not have to perform here."

"But I don't have anything to sleep in," she whined, normally she would have a pair of pajamas, but she hadn't planned on this.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to make do with what you have until tonight." Greg said, "And don't worry about Lucian, he won't wake up until the sun sets."

"So he'll be alright?" Her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Sure he will," Greg laughed, "Vampires are hard enough to kill when they're awake. The only way you'd get him to move right now is if you hit him with a tazer gun. That would give his heart a small jump-start, but it wouldn't last for long and he'd be out again."

"Good to know," she said, "Thank you for checking."

"No problem, I look forward to introducing you to some of our more colorful staff tonight." Greg laughed, and hung up.

_Why don't I like the sound of that_? She wondered, then looked over at Lucian's prone figure. "I suppose you'd think this is funny?" Of course, he didn't answer. For some reason she suddenly felt angry at the man. She was grateful to him for saving her, of course, but if he hadn't dragged her back her, just because she protected herself from his damned mind control, she'd be happily snuggled into her pink satin sheets in her cozy little apartment!

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled, then she got an idea. She looked around the room, which, again, was much nicer than what she was used to, and spotted a desk that looked promising. She hopped up and went over to start searching through it.

Five minutes later she sat back admiring her work. She had to admit that Lucian looked cute with a black beard and mustache. She giggled, imagining that he wouldn't notice it for sometime. Vampires didn't have reflections, right?

(*)

"Rise and shi..._DAHAHA_!"

The sudden sound of someone's uproarious laughter woke Elizabeth up. She looked around to see Greg doubled over and holding his sides while a small cooler was sitting at his feet where he'd dropped it.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Greg sputtered, "Is he going to be _maaad_!" Then she figured out what he was laughing about as she finally woke up fully. She blushed, but smiled all the same.

"Sorry, but I was feeling rather frustrated about being dragged here," she explained over Greg's laughing.

"I almost wish I could stick around to see his face," he snickered, "One look in the mirror and the whole place'll hear the roar!"

"Mirror?" She gasped.

"Oh, right that old myth," Greg said, catching his breath, "The whole mirror thing is nonsense. So's the Holy water, and the stakes and crucifixes. So far only silver works on them, that and fire, hence the problem with the sunlight."

"Oh, so he'll see himself right off?" She mused, wondering if she should hide somewhere.

"That's right, so we should high-tail it, before he wakes up in a few hours," he said, and she was quick to follow him out the door, leaving Lucian on his own.

(*)

"Okay," Greg clapped, "We need to go over some ground rules first."

"Alright?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"First off, keep our secrets," Greg told her, "If we have to find another vampire to wipe your memories, we will."

"There're more?" She asked.

"Not here, but yes," he nodded, "Second, be careful around some of the employees. Most of them are human, but there are some shape shiftes, and werebeasts working here. The shifters you normally don't have to worry about, but the were's? They have temperamental issues, especially the wolves."

"Werewolves work here?" Her voice went up an octave.

Greg smiled, "After last night, I don't blame you for that, but yes, there are a fair few _safe_ werewolves working here."

"O-Okay, then."

"Third, never go anywhere without a sidearm," he said, "Once you get used to things here, you'll be issued a gun with silver ammo."

"Does silver tend to work on most monsters?" She asked.

"And that brings us to number four," he scowled, "Never use the M-word. Believe it or not, most of the beings here are hard-working people just like any other human, they are just a little different."

"That's what Lucian said." She muttered, "What all is out there, anyway?"

"No one really knows the answer to that one, Liz," Greg sighed, "There is one thing that you need to know. There are such things as immortals."

"You mean vampires?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, though one of them is," he said, and spread his arms out, "I don't know how to explain it. But compared to an actual immortal, vampires are easy to kill."

"You mean they're actually _immortal_? Like that Sean Connery movie?" She asked.

"Highlander?" He guessed and she nodded, "Well that's close enough. Honestly I've only ever seen two immortals, and they fought like real monsters. One of them was a human immortal, and the other was had been a vampire made immortal. See the only way you can kill one is by slicing off the head."

"Just like the movie," she mused.

"That's about the only thing the movies got right," he continued. As they continued down the halls, Greg showed her around the important areas such as the communications room, which monitored anything unusual in calls made to the police or medical facilities, and the security cameras.

Then he showed her toward the mess hall. They stopped in since he was sure that she'd be hungry by now. He was right. The cook, who happened to be a good natured were-bear, provided her with a heaping plate of steak and potatoes.

"I've never been able to eat this well unless I broke my purse!" She sighed over the meal.

Greg chuckled, "There are a few perks to working with people like us. Room and board are one of them."

"So what else should I know?" She asked. She was actually beginning to like this new job.

Greg checked his watch, and his eyes widened, "Oops, looks like the next course is going to be-"

_"WHAT THE HELL!" _

The roar had startled her out of her chair.

"-how to avoid an angry vampire." Greg finished.

Elizabeth paled. She'd completely forgotten about Lucian!

(*)

Lucian was absolutely furious! Not only had he woken up uncomfortable and cramped, but he'd been vandalized!

After a few blood bags, he'd gone to her bathroom to wash his face only to find that someone had doodled a beard and mustache on his face! And he could only think of one person who was that brave...or stupid!

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, startling some of the other employees. Many of them hid behind their paperwork, but he could hear their snickers. Lucian growled. She would pay for this!

Then he spotted Greg coming out of the mess hall with his target clinging to his back. Greg caught sight of him at the same time, and , unfortunately, burst out in loud guffaws of laughter. Lucian growled and strode toward them. Elizabeth didn't know whether to run or not. he could probably out run her in a second.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucian growled, pointing to his face, "What did I do to deserve this?"  
"I-I was just a little frustrated," she sputtered, "That's all."

"Frustrated? I saved your life!" He blustered, then looked at the laughing buffoon beside her, "Shouldn't _you_ say something?"

"Only," he laughed, "That I like this young woman already if she can get you _this_ good!"

He saw the woman's mouth quirk up as if she was trying not to smile. His fangs ached to bite her. Then he smiled, something that sent a chill down her spine, "I _will_ get you for this...later."

"Not now, Lucian," Greg huffed, coming back in control of himself, "I'd like you to take her to her apartment to get a few things."

"So she's staying here?" Lucian asked, looking right at her.

"I think I will," she said meekly, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Good, good," Greg laughed, "So go get cleaned up!"

"How am I supposed to get this stuff off?" Lucian huffed.

"I'll help you," Elizabeth said, startling both men, "I mean I am the one that did it after all."

"That would be appropriate," Lucian said, a little more calm now.

"Let's go, then." She strode past him toward and down the hall to her room. Lucian followed her. Greg watched them go, chuckling to himself. He was a little worried about what Lucian had in store for her.

(*)

"Lucian, please hold still!" She said,reaching up with the cloth as the vampire once again flinched away.

"It stinks!" He whined.

"Don't you want it gone?" She asked, "The alcohol helps get rid of it!"

Lucian groaned and leaned back down so she could reach him. A small smile tugged at her lips. The man had to be much older than her, yet he was acting like such a child over this. In all honesty she liked it. It made him seem more...real.

When she'd first seen him, she thought she'd been looking at an angel, not a vampire.

"What's that smile for?" Lucian asked.

She giggled, "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, "Tell me."

"No," she stuck her tongue out at him, then gave his face a final swipe, "There, all done!" She grabbed another cloth and dipped under the sink and let water run over it. "This'll help with that smell." She reached for him again.

Then she saw a glimmer in his eye that she didn't like, and he caught hold of her hand. "Elizabeth," he leaned closer.

"W-What?" She blushed.

"It's later," then his lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, though I'd appreciate a little more feed back on this story. Really, I want to hear all your opinions on it. Likes, dislikes, whatever you think. :D**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again thanks a lot to all the readers, even if you don't leave reviews (though it's nice to get them). **_

_**Shout Outs!**_

_**Skyscraper15: Yeah, I like the way you do your shout outs ;D. And Nah, you shouldn't be scared! This is a romance, not a horror! XD And thanks for helping me with this chapter's name! XD**_

_**Smurf21agb: Yes, the humor is a little crazy, but what vampire story doesn't have that? And I'm sorry aout the cliffhangers :p I just can't help it!**_

_**Ezzieskull: Thanks! Glad you like it XD**_

_**carly1999: Thanks, I will :)**_

_**District7TE: Thanks a ton! Vampires have always been my favorite subject!**_

_**3: Unexpected Blood Lust** _

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and her body trembled. This was the last thing she expected from him.

Lucian smiled against her lips as he felt her body tremble. She struggled against him, trying to turn away from the kiss, but his hands had snaked their way around her and one now held the base of her neck, trapping her. Despite the force he was using, she realized he was being very gentle with her. His lips moved against her's gently, and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back.

She gave into him with a moan and let her arms slide up, resting the palms against his stoney chest. Lucian's mind cried out in triumph, and he deepened the kiss. His fangs were straining against his hold on them, but it wouldn't do to bite her so soon. No, he needed to add more fuel to her body's fire first. Then he could please them both.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her toward the bed without breaking the kiss, and laid her down against the pillows. He watched in slight amusement as her eyes widened. But her scent was more compelling than her eyes. He could smell the desire welling from her body mixed in with her confusion. She wanted him, but she was unsure of herself. It was intoxicating!

Elizabeth was reeling. She wanted to shove him off of her ask what in God's name he was doing, but a larger part of her wanted him to continue. The feeling of his hands moving over her body was sending shivers through her. But just how far was he planning to go?

The answer came as Lucian released her lips and trailed across her jawline and down her neck. "Oh un dieu!" She gasped, and the words caught Lucian by surprise.

"You speak French?" Though she looked a little disappointed that he'd left off his treatment.

"On my mother's side," she said, a little flustered.

He smiled down at her, "Vous êtes très beau." Her blush told him that she'd understood him. The color on her cheeks set his fangs on fire. He leaned back in to kiss the hollow of her throat, letting his fangs slide out and brush against her skin. She gasped as she felt their sharpness. He could smell her fear of him now, and it only drove him further.

"Lucian, what are you doing?" She gasped, squirming away from his teeth.

He grinned at her, "Je vous lierai à moi." He claimed her lips again. Elizabeth was trembling violently now at his words, _I will bind you to me_. What did he mean by that? Surely he didn't mean to-

"Lucian," she mumbled against him, "we need to stop!"

"Why," he smiled, "Are you afraid of me?"

She blushed and looked away from him. "No, it's not that," her body still trembled, and she could feel his heat radiating off of his body. That was strange to her. Vampires, as far as she had been told, were dead beings, corpses, yet he was warm to the touch right now. "I like this, but...this is as far as I've ever gone." She blushed brighter from the disbelieving look on his face.

"Ah," Lucian muttered, then laid beside her, taking his weight from her, "that is why your blood smells so sweet. You're a virgin?"

"Yes," she nodded, looking away from those golden eyes of his. They almost seemed to glow, and draw her in.

"Then I feel I must apologize," he rose and pulled her up with him, "But it's strange to find one as...knowledgable at your age."

"I'm only twenty-two!" She snapped, then glared at him, "And what gave you the right to kiss me like that!" She reached around and flung a pillow at him. He caught it, smiling.

"That fact that you gave me a beard and mustache," he smiled, then laughed, "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy it?"

She huffed, "Je ne dis rien à vous."

"Oh you won't?" Lucian laughed, and reached out to wrap his arms around her. She struggled, but it was useless. Lucian drew her into his arms and against his chest, "Then perhaps I should let my fangs should do the listening?" He flashed his fangs at her, smirking at the very audible gulp he heard.

"You wouldn't really..."

"It won't hurt," he pressed a kiss against her throat, causing her to gasp, "And it won't make you into a vampire. I'd have to drain you and give you my own blood to replace it. But I can make it feel...nice."

"Stop," her voice came out as half a moan, and half a gasp as she felt the tips of his fangs brush against her skin once again. He chuckled. The girl still didn't know what she wanted. Though it was still fun to tease her like this.

The tip of one of his fangs, however, nicked at the skin, causing a small amount of blood to seep out. Elizabeth squeaked in alarm. Lucian went still. The scent of that one drop was like an elecric shock to his senses. The smell was overpowering, making his mouth water. His fangs fully extended, breaking the skin. Elizabeth gasped and clutched at his shoulders. Lucian, without any control, began to feed.

She didn't know what to do about it. Elizabeth was burning. The feeling of his fangs sunk into her neck was sending all sorts of feelings through her. Lucian had been right, it wasn't painful, it felt good. Incredibly good.

She felt light-headed, too, and for a moment thought he was taking too much blood from her. But the feeling it was sending through her put her common sense on the back-burner.

She moaned as she felt him sucking on her neck. Then she felt him stiffen and withdraw from her neck, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He set her down on the bed, cursing himself profusely. He hadn't intended to actually bite her, but he couldn't help himself. The utter sweetness of her blood had drawn him like a moth to a candle flame!

Elizabeth looked like she'd been poleaxed. "You really bit me."

"I didn't intend to." Lucian said, "It was a total accident on my part, and I promise that I will not be doing that again..."

"Good," she said, getting out of his lap.

"...Unless you want me to." Lucian finished.

"Don't hold your breath!" She yelled.

(*)

Three hours later Elizabeth came back to the base, laiden with her clothes and her favorite sheets, of course, and she'd made Lucian carry most of it. He didn't complain. Apparently his strength made everything seem feather-light to him. She grumbled at the fact that she wasn't making hims suffer after the monster hickey he'd given her.

When Greg had seen it he'd offered her a large band-aid to cover it. With Lucian around, one never knew when they were needed. That made her wonder if Lucian bit people more than she knew. It also made her feel a small spike of jealousy which she squashed immediately.

He just had to be a vampire, didn't he? She grumbled as she put her things away. Lucain offered to help, but she'd shooed him out and locked the door behind him. That last thing she wanted was for him to start going through her underwear, which, in her case, was less than flattering. Her plain white panties and bras were all but...pathetic.

She blamed her upbringing for it. Her mother had always told her that only sluts wore such things as lace and silk. It was also one of the reasons she'd stayed away from men.

She shivered. Lucian was unlike most men she'd known. In many ways.

The few that she'd actually dated had wanted nothing lasting. Most of the first dates had been bars where she had watch them get drunk while she had refrained from it. She'd always managed to make a quick getaway for the most part, but when she couldn't, their kisses reeked so much of alcohal that she thought she'd get drunk just from the smell.

Lucian wasn't like that. He was sweet, in some ways. Even apologizing for biting her, even if he did tease her about it afterward. And it made her laugh when he'd complained like a child as she'd cleaned the black marker off of his face. A small smile curved her lips at the memory. Then the moment he'd kissed her...

She shook her head, _Damn him! I do not want a vampire_!

But the problem was that she did.

(*)

"I am such an idiot," Lucian muttered a blood bag he'd stuck his fangs to. The cold blood from the bag was bland and almost tasteless compared to the sweetness he'd taken from Elizabeth. Good God, the last thing he'd needed was that! It had been almost a century since he'd last bitten a human, and he'd never had such an _urge_ to drain one dry!

The moment his fangs had broken the skin, it was like he was well and truly alive again. Elizabeth was pure and sweet as he'd never seen or tasted before. He'd once been told that, even in the Dark Ages, most vampire went their entire existence without ever tasting such blood as her's. It called him like a drug. A drug that he was all too willing to sample again.

Growling in frustration he tore the bag away from his teeth and reach for another just as someone knocked on his door. "Come in!"

"Snappy aren't we?" Greg smiled as he entered, "Sorry to interrupt your meal, but it seems we may have a problem."

"What is it now," Lucian growled, "If it's another dog, then you can have Diago handle it." Diago was one of the few Werepanthers in their organization. What's more, he was young and strong, even capable of shifting without a full moon. Lucian normally partnered with him on larger scaled cases, and he'd been impressed with the lad time after time.

"Diago is a good choice for a second," Greg muttered, his serious tone taking the venom out of Lucian, "It's not a werewolf, Lucian."

Lucian had know Greg for as long as they'd worked together, the better part of ten years. He'd never known him to hesitate in giving him an assignment. And Lucian didn't like where this was going.

"Greg, my old friend," Lucian said, "What is my mission?"

Greg let out a deep sigh that he'd been holding in and held up a folder. "One of my day workers picked up a rumor a few weeks ago that there had been some odd disappearances from the homeless shelters. The healthier ones were dropping like flies."

"So?" Lucian prompted.

"No bodies were found," Greg said, "Nothing. Not even a small drop of blood."

"That leaves out any were-breasts," Lucian reasoned. That still left a fair sized field of suspects. Rogue beast people were easy to track because they normally went berserk and started killing people and left partially consumed remains behind. This had to be someone or something that either consumed everything, or was being smart about the disposal.

"We figured it might be one of the older species," Greg said and handed him the folder, "My man on the surface found a nest, but it didn't look like anything we've ever seen. After he took these, he refused to go back."

Lucian opened it up, taking in the photos. His eyes immediately widened. A human was strung up by the ankles while the wrists had been sliced off. "You know what this means, then?" He asked.

Greg nodded sadly, "I won't ask you to do it if it bother's you."

"No," Lucian said grimly, "This is a bad one, and he or she needs to be dealt with. Have Elizabeth ready for tomorrow night," he said, shocking Greg, "She's getting a crash course in vampire slaying."

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long, folks, it's been a hectic week for me :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it's about to get bloody!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks again to all who've read and reviewed! This story is really picking up some speed now!**_

_**4: The Nest**_

* * *

"You want me to what!?" Elizabeth screeched.

"Calm down," Greg pleaded, holding his hands up, "It's called on the job training!"

"But another vampire?" She asked, "Je ne peux pas faire cela!"

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"I can't do it!" She repeated.

"Lucian will be there," Greg soothed, "He'll make sure you're safe from harm. Plus you'll have a werepanther with you. You couldn't be better off with a D.O.D member."

"I feel loads better," she said sarcastically, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "So what will I be expected to do?"

"First things first," Greg said, "We need to get you outfitted with some weapons."

"I've never fired a gun in my life," Elizabeth groaned.

"That won't be necessary, with vampires, the bullets never hit them because of their speed." He sighed, "No, what you'll be using is the close ranged weapons like knives."

She brightened a little at this, "I have some hand to hand training."

"Good," he said, "This should be just be a normal stake and bake mission, and you'll be back in time for breakfast." He smiled and left the room.

"If I don't become breakfast first." She muttered. Greg must have heard her because she heard his laughter a moment later.

(*)

Diago was in the training room when Lucian found him, kicking the sand out of a punching back. Lucian looked amused for a moment. Some of the sand was leaking out of claw marks he'd left.

"Thinking of someone I know?" He asked, then laughed as his friend missed his mark and ended up spinning on the spot only to fall flat on his rump.

"Lucian o jumento!" He shouted in Portuguese, "Don't you know enough not to sneak up on people?"

"I don't normally try," Lucian said, casually leaning against the door frame, "And where do you get off calling me an ass like that?"

"Because, Lucian my friend, you are one." He laughed, his tanned face dimpled with a smile. Then he turned serious, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, we just need to pick up the trainee." Lucian said, pushing away from the door, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Diago followed him out, "This is the girl you're hung on?"

"Not one word," Lucian growled over his shoulder, "Or I'll put mace in you flea shampoo."

"I do not have fleas," Diago growled, sounding more like a true growl coming from him.

"Just don't scare her," Lucian grinned.

"You've probably bitten her already," Lucian stiffened at that, and Diago grinned, "Aha, I knew it." He grinned, "But if she's still here after that, there's nothing I could do to spook the little menina."

"I don't shift into a giant black panther," Lucian reminded him, "You do."

"Well, if this vampire is a bad one," he said, grimacing, "And I hope it isn't, she may see something about your kin that no one should have to see."

Lucian sighed, and kept walking, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Like her that much, do you?" The man was grinning like the cheshire cat himself. Lucian almost expected him to disappear, leaving nothing but that idiotic grin behind.

"Remind me why I work with such a clown?" Lucian muttered.

"Because this clown is the only one who's come close to putting a stake in you a - "

"Lucian!" Both men turned at the shout. Lucian face brightened into a smile as he found Elizabeth coming toward them.

"O que uma menina bonita." Diago grinned, earning a scowl from Lucian, "I see why you like her."

"Be quiet, you fur ball." Lucian growled.

"Lucian, I'm ready." The girl in question said, looking curiously at Diago. "Is this the other team member?"

"Diago Pantera," he said, holding out his hand, "At your service." She took his hand tentatively. Diago grinned and let his hand shift into a massive black paw. Elizabeth gave a startled shriek.

"Diago!" Lucian growled.

"What?" The man asked innocently, "I'm just a big puddy tat."

"Y-you're a panther?" Elizabeth stammered.

"Bingo, menina," he said, "But don't worry, I'm house trained."

(*)

How did I let myself get roped into this? Elizabeth asked herself as she sat in the back of the van, close to Lucian, oddly enough. Though she had to admit that she felt safer with him than she did with a man that turned into a giant cat. And Lucian kept casting hungry gazes at her neck!

"Um, Lucian?" She said.

"Yes?"

"You have had a few bags of blood tonight, haven't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?" Lucian wondered.

"It's because you keep looking at her neck like a ribeye steak," Diago laughed, "No worries, miss Liz, it's just in his nature."

"What about you, flea bag?" Lucian growled.

"I do not have fleas, puto!" Diago turned around in his seat, causing the van to lurch.

"Watch the road!" Elizabeth shrilled.

"Diago, knock it off!" Lucian barked.

"Stop with the flea jokes!"

"Alright, already!"

After saying this, Diago seemed satisfied, and turned back around. Elizabeth let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and sank back into the cushion. Why can't I know any normal people? She wondered, unwittingly leaning her head against the vampire's shoulder. Diago chuckled, "Smooth, Fang Face. She likes you."

"Diago," Lucian growled after the girl had lifted up, "Shut up and drive, or you'll have to worry about two rogue vampires."

(*)

"This is it?" Diago asked, "How original."

They were standing just outside an old factory. Old, but not abandoned. Smoke was rising from the chimney. Elizabeth noticed that both men were covering their noses.

"He's been burning the bodies," Lucian growled, "Looks like he's still being smart about all of this."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Diago asked, "From that photo the boys took, it looks like he's been gorging himself every night."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not sure you wanna know," Diago muttered, "It gives Dracula a bad name."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" She shivered.

"Look," Lucian said, "Normally, vampires retain a human form, like me. But going long periods with out blood can change them. And so can gorging on gallons of it."

"So," she gulped, "If he's gorging?"

"We have a mutation on our hands." Lucian said, "Picture a giant bat-like creature, fat, and slow, moving like an ape."

"Slow," she muttered, "Why couldn't I have grabbed a gun?"

"Still wouldn't have done any good." Daigo said, "If it's gone that far, the only way to kill him would be cutting off the head so he couldn't regenerate, or burning him to ashes."

"Good thing this place has a furnace." She smiled weakly.

"Come," Lucian said, striding toward the looming tower, "We should get in and see if there's any survivors."

The front of the factory, to no one's surprise, was boarded up, windows, and doors. Lucian didn't find this to be a problem, and simply pushed his way through the blocked door, the wood and iron protesting.

"Lucian," Diago said, smirking, "You do realize that he probably heard that?"

"I wanted him to," he said, grinning toothily, "The sooner he comes for us, the sooner we get out of here." He slipped in through the crack he'd just made, then they heard him gagging.

"Lucian!" Elizabeth cried worriedly and pushed past Diago.

"Don't - " But it was too late for Lucian's warning. The girl slipped in and nearly tripped over the man in her haste to aid him. What she found nearly made vomit.

The room was well lit, and clean. Normal for any factory in use. The rattling of chains caught her attention first. Then she saw what the chains were holding. Elizabeth blanched.

Bodies. Countless, fresh human corpses suspended over buckets, dish pans, and tubs to catch the blood dripping from their severed wrists and...heads.

"There are no survivors here." Lucian said as Elizabeth bent over and was violently sick.

(*)

It took a while for her to calm down. The sight of the remains had rattled her thoroughly. Not even Diago was able to take much of it himself before he had to step outside for air. The smell of blood was so think that even Lucian was effected. His eyes were blazing with growing anger.

"Six hundred years," Lucian said, "I haven't seen such butchery in six hundred years."

"They were all humans," Diago said, "Weren't they?"

"No," Lucian growled, "Little more than half of them were my own kind!"

"Shit!" Diago spat, "What are we going to do? Who ever this vamp is, he's trying to become immortal through blood consumption!"

"You can do that?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"We're already practically immortal," Lucian growled, "But kill enough vampires, and consume every last drop of their blood, and we gain the ability to walk in the light of day again."

"So he wants to see the sun?" Daigo laughed a humorless grunt, "The fool, he's only turning himself into an animal!"

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked, "We can't just wait for him to come to us can we?"

"No," Lucian said unhappily, "We can't." The problem was that there was one way to draw the thing out. But he hated the idea.

"Then you should use me as bait," Elizabeth said, shocking the old vampire. She literally plucked it right out of his head!

"I was going to suggest it," Lucian admitted, "But, I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

Diago smirked, "I'd say she's trying to impress you."

"Diago," Lucian's voice said everything. Shut up or die.

"No, I just want this over." Elizabeth said, shuddering, "How many of those bodies were humans?"

"Too many," the vampire said, "And I still don't know how mutated he's become."

Diago grinned at him, his teeth seeming to grow in length, "You can leave him to me. What better way to hunt down an animal than with another animal?"

"How many times have you died?" Lucian smirked halfheartedly, "Eight?"

"Four," Diago snapped.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, thoroughly confused.

"Werecats like him have nine lives," Lucian said, pointing his thumb at the werepanther, "And each time they die, they come back stronger, and bigger than before. Diago here is on his fifth life, and just as big as a sabretoothed tiger when he changes."

"Good lord," she shivered at the thought of such a large predator being so close.

"Don't worry," he grinned, thumping his chest, "I already told you I'm tame!"

"Come on, we should get this over with as soon as possible," Lucian said, striding determinedly back to the factory, "We don't want him escaping."

"Right!" His partners followed him. Then Elizabeth wondered just how she was going to use herself as bait?

(*)

"Did I already mention that this is crazy?" Lucian asked.

"Three times," the girl smiled, "But it's better than splitting up and getting picked off." Lucian growled behind her, not even trying to argue, because he couldn't. The three of them were standing back to back in the middle of the blood bath that was the main entrance, with Elizabeth's left palm sliced open, and dripping on the floor.

"Menina, you are braver than many women I know," Diago smirked, "Would you like to be my mate after this?"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucian barked while Elizabeth blushed.

"I was just kidding," Diago grinned, "Gotta keep the mood light in places like these, right?"

"You keep the mood light during any situation, fur ball." Lucian scoffed.

"Whatever, but the smell of that blood is going to drive that thing loco. I'm surprised that it hasn't - "

THUD

"- showed." Daigo finished.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is?" Elizabeth muttered.

THUD

"Wing beats," Lucian said, "Fuck, this thing can fly!"__

* * *

_**Well, I'm back with another update, finally :p Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I really wanted to keep the suspense going! We'll get to see our monster in the next chapter, so please keep reading, and don't forget to review! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The wait is over, I'm back! Haha, I have to thank you guys for the support. Especially on my flamboyant character, Diago. Got a lot of comments about him being the comic relief, but come on, how could I make a supernatural romance without a little humor thrown in? All blood and guts is boring!**_

_**5: Mission Cleared**_

* * *

The sound of the massive wings filled the large room of the factory entrance. Elizabeth tried to catch a glimpse of the creature, but nothing could be seen with her eyes. _This isn't good, _she thought nervously. Diago was growling like a beast, looking ready to rip right out of skin. Lucian even had his fangs bared as he tried to get a shot at the thing.

"What's it doing?" She asked, "I can't see anything!"

"Circling," Diago growled, "This is predatory behavior."

"It's big, too," Lucian grimaced, "We're going to have our hands full."

"Merveilleux," Elizabeth muttered.

Suddenly the wings stopped, ending in a loud crunch that had her staggering. "It's landed!" She hissed.

"Watch it," Lucian said, "It'll be coming for you."

"It won't get the chance!" Diago growled, sounding more feral, "I'm going to shi - GET DOWN!" The werepanther's roar had Elizabeth and Lucian diving for cover just as a massive figure sailed over them, landing heavily in front of the girl as she scrambled back to her feet, only to shriek when she caught sight of the thing.

"_Bon Dieu dans le ciel!_" The girl shrieked. Lucian raised up, his gun pointing at the beast, only to pause as well.

The beast was massive indeed. It stood well over eight feet tall at the top of it head. Except for a wild mane of hair that ran don it back, it had the appearance of a hairless ape with massive wings, and an even larger body. The face didn't even look human anymore. The eyes were a deep crimson, and devoid of any emotions at all. The face had elongated into a horse-like snout with the skin near the mouth pulled back over the teeth, giving it an eternal snarl on it face as drool dripped from the tusk like fangs.

Lucian's hesitation only lasted for a second, but this was far too long. The beast lunged at them again, going straight for the girl who's blood had called the creature from hiding. Without thinking, Elizabeth rolled, drawing her knife up as she did, and managed to bury the silver weapon in the creature's side. Lucian attacked next, firing off rounds at the roaring vampire.

Each bullet sizzled into the monster's skin, not going deep enough to be fatal, or even dangerous, only enraging the beast.

Ignoring it's fellow vampire, the mutated beast rounded on the girl, snapping at her with its teeth. The girl screamed and rolled out of the way again, trying to make her way back to Lucian's side.

"Diago!" Lucian roared, "Hurry up!"

Elizabeth wanted to ask what he was talking about, but caught sight of the Portuguese man crouched on the floor. What happened next seemed to take a life time. Diago's body started to ripple and tear. The sound of his bones cracking and growing longer and thinker rebounded off the walls, drowning out even the sounds of the monster's roars. Sleek black fur sprouted from his skin, his face shifted into a short, wide snout as his teeth grew to new, impossible sizes. Diago, no longer the fun loving man she'd come to know, roared as the change over took him. She now stared in awe of the enormous black panther he'd become.

Diago acted immediately, leaping at the monstrous vampire, and slamming into it with his claws out. Lucian hurried to his feet and grabbed Elizabeth to haul her out of range of the fight.

"Will he be alright?" She asked breathlessly as she watched the two combattants. Though Diago and the vampire were nearly even on size, the vampire was still able to fly, giving it a clear advantage over the land bound predator. But Lucian didn't seem to be worried.

"He's seen worse situations." He told her, "Come on, we need to find that furnace!"

(*)

In his feral state, Diago could barely maintain his human sanity as his claws and fangs were finally put to use. The sheer primal joy he felt was nearly too much for him, but he kept in mind that he wasn't alone in the battle. He had friends, pride mates, that he needed to defend. He glanced back, one golden eye seeing his two friends moving away from his fight. _Good_, he thought, _now I don't have to worry about attacking them_.

His mind returned to the fight as the vampire beast beat at him with its wings in an attempt to drive him off like any avian predator would. Diago merely clawed at the wings, shredding the flesh there while the vampire howled in pain and rage, snapping at him. The great cat lept away, snarling at it in a grin only a cat could pull off.

The vampire jumped after him, using its wings like a bat would when it walked, and it's legs propelled it forward at greater speed. Diago hadn't expected that, and felt the beast ram into his, sending them both tumbling.

(*)

"Dammit, where is it!" Lucian roared, "There has to be one here!"

"It's probably on one of the lower levels," Elizabeth said, " Factories like this one usually built the furnaces so that the heat would rise through the floor."

"He won't be able to keep it busy that long!" Lucian groaned, "Diago can only do so much until that thing gets him!"

Elizabeth was racking her brain for a solution for this just as much as Lucian was. Diago was powerful, but the vampire could heal and keep going, while the werepanther would only get weaker as the fight went on.

"Lucian, do you have a lighter?" She asked, an idea forming.

"Yes, I always carry one," he said, "What's on your mind?"

"Find anything that spray's something flammable, spray-paint, canned air, anything!" She said, starting to look around, "We'll set the whole place on fire if we have too!"

Lucian smiled, "I like the way you think."

"You're starting to rub off on me," she smiled back.

(*)

Diago was no longer having as much fun in his panther form. When the vampire had rammed him, he'd felt two, possibly three ribs crack, and he'd had the sheer displeasure of feeling the beast's fangs sing into his shoulder as they rolled on the floor. Now he was pissed, more so than a cat in a cold bath.

The two beasts circled each other, both wary of the other. The vampire's wings had now healed, while Diago still felt the pang in his side from the ribs. Nothing, however, was more dangerous than a wounded panther.

Diago launched himself at the monster, clamping down on the creature's throat while vampire tried to dislodge him, but once Diago had a hold on the beast, there was no letting go. He held on with a death grip, and used all four clawed feet to rake down the vampire's front, shredding the skin, and sending blood splashing all over. The Vampire let out a strangled roar as helplessly beat at the panther with its wings in an attempt to save itself, but the cat was stuck firmly.

"Diago, get away!" Lucian yelled. Diago spared a look in the direction of the voice, his mind almost too far gone for him to recognize his friend. In front of him, the vampire held a spray can along with a lighter, which snapped the cat's mind back to reality.

He released his prey and jumped clear as Lucian sparked the lighter and sprayed. The fumes caught, and flames spewed toward the bloodied vampire beast.

Elizabeth and Diago, still in his panther form, watched as the beast was engulfed in flames, and screamed in pain.

"Get back!" Lucian yelled as the creature tried to roll in an attempt to douse the flames, and blindly charged through the room.

"Shouldn't finish it?" The girl asked.

"No need," Lucian said, "Vampire blood is as flammable as oil. It'll keep burning until there's nothing left!"

"Then let's get out of here, it's already setting the place on fire!" She yelled, seeing some of the blood from the beast dripping flames all over, and catching like wild fire.

"Agreed!" Lucian said, taking off his coat, "Here, Diago, you might need this." He tossed the coat over the panther's head, who grumbled at him, but accepted the coat anyway. He had no desire to go back home naked.

The three of them ran out of the building even as the vampire flew up into the rafters in a last attampt to escape, only setting the flames into the upper levels, and finally crashed back down into the main room where it laid until there was nothing but ash.

"Greg won't be upset about the fire, will he?" Elizabeth asked. not wanting to upset her boss.

"Not likely," Lucian said, grinning, "This actually saves him the trouble of a cover story. Old factories like this one always seem to catch fire now and then."

"GROAH!" Diago growled as shifted back to human form. Elizabeth squeaked and turned away. "Where the hell were you!" He yelled at Lucian, pulling his coat on, "I nearly broke my rib cage!"

"Awe, don't be such a - "

"Say pussy and I'll bite your ass!" Diago growled

"Boy's please," Elizabeth giggled, surprised that she could after what just happened, "You can argue all you want when he get back home!"

"I think she has a point," Lucian said, cocking his head to the left, "I think I hear sirens."

"That's my cue," Diago said, "I don't do so good with cops."

"That'll probably be a fire squad, fur ball." Lucian smiled, "Besides, I'm sure everyone has forgotten about that little incident."

"Would you forget about a man streaking through the city?" Diago asked, making Elizabeth sputter.

"You did what?" She laughed.

"It was my first time shifting," he shrugged, "And I didn't have any clothes, so when I shifted back...well..."

"It was quite a spectacle," Lucian said, heading toward the van, "If I remember correctly, he had the police, and the well fare people after him, both wanted to catch him, and both thought he was mental."

Elizabeth was laughing now, even as Diago growled at her. As crazy as her new job seemed to be, she was liking her coworkers more and more.

"Wait a minute," Diago yelled as Lucian took the driver's seat, "I'm driving!"

"You're naked," Lucian pointed out, "what if we get pulled over?"

"Then I hope the cops a woman because then she'll get the frisking of her life!" Diago grinned and pushed Lucian over. Elizabeth giggled, "What if it's a man?"

"Then Lucian can do his mind zap thing," Diago grinned.

"Whatever," Lucian rolled his eyes, "Home, Fur Ball!"

"Adeus, amigos!" Diago stepped on the gas, and the van sped off. Elizabeth wondered if she was better off with the burning building when she saw how fast the crazy cat-man was going.

"Diago - " Elizabeth cried.

"Slow down!" Lucian roared.

"YEEHAW!"

* * *

_**And that's another chapter down! How many to go? Who knows and who cares! This is too much fun! XD**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My last chapter, I realize, was disappointingly short, but I'll try to make up for it :D With this story, though, I give nothing away.**_

_**6: Immortal Request**_

* * *

"So it turns out that our target wanted to walk in the sun again," Lucian said during their debriefing. All three teammates were present, including a freshly clothed Diago, which Elizabeth was thankful for. That, and the fact that they'd returned to the compound safely after Diago had driven them home. Lucian, in a small bout of fear, had vowed never to let the man drive again.

"Well, at least you gotten the matter taken care of," Gregory smiled, clenching his hands together, "So how did or new recruit handle the job?"

Lucian smiled at that, "She handled it quite well." Elizabeth sent a small smile his way, "It was her quick thinking that helped kill the creature."

"And destroying the evidence of said creature," the big man said, grinning at the young woman, "I'm impressed, Miss Ramon. It's not everyday that we get someone that can handle themselves in a situation like that."

"Thank you, sir." She blushed under the praise, "But Diago did all the real work."

"Finally!" Diago crowed, "Someone that sees how good I am - "

"At coughing up fur balls." Lucian quipped. Gregory sighed as the two started up another argument, while Elizabeth fought back a smile at their antics. Diago, of course, lost the argument after Lucian reminded him about a certain incident where the werepanther had been the life of a party. The man quickly backed off, going red in the face, making the woman wonder what had happened to embarrass him so much.

"If you two are finished with the bromance," Gregory chuckled, earning a glared from both men, "We have a guest coming this evening."

"A guest?" Lucian asked curiously, "Don't you mean a recruit?"

"No, a true guest," Gregory said, waving him off, though his smile dropped a little, "An immortal is coming tonight."

"What?" Lucian gasped, "You're joking! Those old coots never come down from their ivory tower!"

"He's right!" Diago growled, "And when one did, it was a disaster! Half a city block was destroyed!"

"Are they really that bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well," Gregory said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "They're a different lot than most humans. Remember I told you that I've only ever seen two?"

"Yes," she said, "You told me that fighting."

"Well, when that happened, it wasn't a pretty sight. More than a few casualties were reported once everything was settled." He said, closing his eyes at the memory, "As I said before, the two immortals were a human made immortal and a vampire made immortal."

"Like the once we just dealt with?" She asked.

"No, that one was killing it's own kind for immortality and a chance to see the sun again." Gregory explained, "An immortal is able to make another immortal simply by giving them their blood. There's no radical changes in the individual that time won't do to the mind of that one person. Meaning if they're human to begin with, then that's the way they'll remain until their death."

"Are they any stronger?" She asked.

"Apart from normal humans?" Gregory asked, "Yes, they are, the human I watched moved so fast I thought it was a mirage!"

"Who won the fight then?" She asked a little uneasily.

"Believe it or not, it was the human." Gregory said, "The vampire was too arrogant, and failed to notice how fast the man was. As far as I know, they're still looking for a vampire to replace him in their inner circle."

Diago grinned and jabbed Lucian in the ribs, "Maybe they're coming for you, no?"

Lucian growled and shoved him away, "I'm already practically immortal, I don't need any added perks!"

"Don't you miss the sun?" Diago asked.

"If I did, I would have gone rogue centuries ago," Lucian pointed out, "I like my thrice be damned life as it is."

"Como é que você pode considerar-se maldito se você está no amor com uma mulher tão bonita?" Diago smirked, and Lucian, for the first time since she'd met the man, bared his fangs at the werepanther in a hiss that had her skin crawling, reminding her that he was, in all things, a vampire.

"I'm warning you, Flea Bag," Lucian growled, "One more word, and I'll skin you alive for a panther throw rug!"

"Sure," Diago grinned, "Go ahead and deny how your heart is." Lucian lunged for him then, but the nimble panther-man danced out of his grasp, laughing his way out the door.

"What did he say to make you react like that?" Elizabeth asked. Lucian, of course, said nothing. Gregory, however, chuckled. He spoke Portuguese very well.

_**oOo**_

Lucian paced across his room much the same as a caged tiger would. Diago's laughing question still dancing in his ears. _How can you consider yourself damned if you're in love with such a wonderful woman? _Sometimes he wondered how he'd managed to put up with the furry clown!

"And I'm not in love with her!"

_Then why did you kiss her so thoroughly? _Argued an inner voice, _Even going so far as to show her the pleasure of the bite? _

"A mistake," he growled, "Nothing but a mistake! Her blood called to me!"

_You lie to yourself, __just as you did all those years ago. You fear history will repeat itself. _

Lucian growled and and kicked the end of the couch, sending it sliding into the wall, and leaving a large fissure. "Dammit!"

_**oOo** _

Elizabeth found herself laying on her bed, now adorned with her pink satin sheets, thanks to Lucian, wondering what Diago had said to make the vampire so upset. He'd stormed right out of Gregory's office not long after the clownish man had left. She'd also felt an urge to follow and comfort him, but Gregory had stopped her, warning her that this was normally his _biting_ mood.

That had stopped her, of course, but not out of fear. No, the moment he'd said it, she considered letting him bite her again, if only to make him feel better, and, perhaps, to feel the same pleasure she had the first time.

Such thoughts had brought her to a screeching halt. _We're talking about a vampire, Elizabeth,_ she told herself, _Just like most men want sex, this one wants your blood and your body! _She shook that thought aside. Surely Lucian wouldn't hurt her like that? At a young age, her mother had all but hammered in the belief that all men were womanizing pigs that couldn't be trusted.

So far Lucian had only come onto her once, and that was doodling on his face. Other than that one incident, he had been a kind man. Very sweet, and, at times, funny when he bantered with Diago. The two seemed as close as brothers.

It was a nice thing to see after finding out the man was a vampire. Still, it had only been two days...and yet it already felt like a lifetime.

Looking over at her clock, she saw that it was well past five in the morning, and decided it was time to put this night behind her, hoping to forget her first night of killing monsters.

As she drifted off, she wondered what the new evening would bring with the immortal on their way.

_**oOo** _

Just as dawn was breaking, a lone figure strolled through the still empty streets of the city. Tall and lithe, the figure seemed to drift along, not even seeming to move. Pale and gaunt, a face split into a smile so thin that most would think the lips were made of paper. Eyes of blue ice peeked out from under a dark hood as the figure contemplated the evening to come.

_**oOo** _

Lucian jolted awake from his death sleep with a shuddering gasp as his oxygen deprived lungs sought relief. A gnawing hunger clawed at his throat. Leaping out of bed he quickly made his way to the cooler that had been set beside his door, as usual for his breakfast. He tore the lid off and snatched a crimson bag out, sinking his fangs in almost immediately, not caring if it was cold against his teeth.

His fangs did the duty of sucking the blood into his system, not letting him taste it at all, nor did he want to. Growling in frustration as the bag quickly drained down to nothing, he snatched up another and bit into it, wishing it was the neck of a lovely woman.

_Like Elizabeth_, he thought, then mentally slapped himself, fool, _she wouldn't allow another bite_! He swore again as the second blood bag was drained, sating his hunger for the time being. Then he clenched his fist around it, swearing that he was going to shave a certain flea bag bald!

Ever since Diago's comment about his being in love, Lucian hadn't had a quiet moment except for his death sleep. And even when he'd woken up, not a minute into his breakfast, his first thoughts were of Elizabeth.

"It's probably because she tastes so good." He told himself, placing the lid back in place, then rose to move toward the shower. Though, even it he scrubbed his skin off, he could never seem to chase away the smell of death that followed his kind throughout their existence.

**_oOo_**

The halls seemed emptier than usual for the compound as she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast, wondering if Lucian and Diago were awake yet. At the moment, she didn't feel up to anything concerning her job. She'd been plagued with nightmares all through the night of the creature a vampire could become. And each time she'd had to watch Lucian changed into one.

As she pushed the door to the cafeteria open she found Gregory there speaking with someone. A woman.

"Ah, perfect timing," he smiled when he spotted her, "Elizabeth, this is is Azari. The immortal guest I told you about yesterday."

The woman turned in her direction. She was thin, to an extreme, almost like she could be blown away with just a small breeze. Her face was kind, with smiling almond shaped eyes the color of warm chocolate.

"Well," she said in a clear, bell-voice, "So this is the little one that Lucian snared?"

"Elizabeth," she said by way of greeting, holding out her hand to the strange woman. Azari reached out to return the gesture, shaking her hand warmly.

"A pleasure," she smiled, "tell me, how is that old scoundrel doing? I haven't seen him in a century."

"Lucian?" She nodded. "He's doing fine, I suppose. I haven't seen him this morning...or this evening! I'm still not used to the hours."

Azari threw her head back and laughed. "You're not the first mortal I've met that is new to this job. I've been looking after these people for some time now."

"And we're grateful for that with each visit," Gregory smiled, "Speaking of, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Grim tidings I'm afraid," she said, shaking her head, "You remember Henrik, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Gregory asked, grimacing, "He's the worst of all the pure-blooded vampires I've ever met!"

"Precisely the reason I've come," Azari said, looking toward Elizabeth, "I think even you would want to go after this man."

"What has he done?" She asked.

"He changes children," her employer said. Elizabeth paled. "Whatever's going through your head right now, he's probably done to an extreme. From the rumors I've heard, he'll kill an entire family save for the very youngest of children while he's wearing a different face, and then tells them that he could give them the power to avenge their families, and turns them that very night."

"He's done that," Azair said, "And much worse after he's brain washed them."

"So they're stuck as children?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking with anger at the thought of the children being...used in such ways.

"No," Gregory said, "When a human is changed, they are taken to their peak physical condition. If they're too old, the clock turns back and their youth is restored. If they're too young, they grow as a human would do, and stop at their peek."

"And this is the man you want me to face this time?" She asked, looking at the man and the immortal as they nodded. "I accept."

"Accept what?" She turned around and found Lucian standing there with a curious look on his face.

"A job," she snapped, "We're going after a vampire named Henrik."

"Ah," Lucian grinned, showing his fangs, "I know just the person we can take along for this job!"

Gregory grinned, as did Azari. "If you're thinking the same person I am, then I couldn't agree with you more."

"Who?" Elizabeth ask.

"One of his...projects." Lucian grinned, "She learned the truth, and fought with him, but she couldn't kill him because he fled when he found out how good she was. She's been hunting him ever since."

"So she's a vampire?" Elizabeth ask. Lucian nodded, "That she is, but she's young by my standards. Only thirty years old in human years."

"Now I feel like you're calling me a child." Elizabeth said, huffing, "But then, you wouldn't kiss a child would you?"

If Lucian had enough blood in him to blush, he would have as the his boss and the immortal laughed at his stunned expression.

"Are we done?" He growled, "I'll go find her and ask her if she wants to help. You go find that mangy hell cat!"

* * *

_**And here we go again folks! The ball's finally starting to roll. With a new mission from Azari, how will Elizabeth handle an assassination attempt on a full-fledged and healthy vampire? Watch out for the next chapter!**_


End file.
